


Are You Drunk?

by tallychan028



Series: Caitlin Trevelyan One-Shots [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Let's get the Inquisitor drunk, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tallychan028/pseuds/tallychan028
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After defeating a foe as fearsome as a High Dragon, it is only fitting that the Inquisition celebrate in true Iron Bull fashion!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Drunk?

“You know, if I didn't know any better I’d say that our Lady Inquisitor is drunk!”

“She’d better be after I convinced her to try some fine Qunari liquor.”

Caitlin was staring at her empty glass intently. As if it would transform into something fascinating if she were to take her eyes off of it.

When Iron Bull had told her that drinking after killing a high dragon was a Qunari custom. She didn't want to be rude and refuse him.

Now, after having been too shy to refuse any of the three samples of ‘Maras-lok’ she had this surprisingly bubbly burning sensation inside of her.

Suddenly, Varric’s jokes were absolutely hilarious.

Suddenly Iron Bull’s horns were the most fascinating thing in the tavern.

“You know Boss, you really shouldn't have given her so much of that sludge you drink. The poor Inquisitor’s already drunk off her ass.” Krem could barely stomach the stuff on a good day.

“I KNOW! Isn't it great? We’re celebrating! After killing a High Dragon we warriors deserve a celebration worthy of our kill. Isn't that right Boss?”

“To High Dragons!” Caitlin raised her empty tankard into the air as she shifted forward against the counter.

“That’s the spirit!” Iron Bull raised his glass in cheers as he and the Inquisitor laughed jovially recounting the battle.

Varric had never seen her so loose and openly enjoying herself. It was good for her to take a moment to have a bit of fun outside the prying eyes of her Advisers.

“You know Snow, what would REALLY put the icing on the cake would be to play a game of Wicked Grace with your favorite companions.”

“Surrrre that sounds like fun. Bull, Bull are you a dragon? You have like… “She motioned to his horns and ears. “DRAGON parts!”

Krem and Bull shared a look, before the two men burst out laughing at her ridiculous antics.

After another round of drinks, and one too many games of Wicked Grace, Caitlin fell asleep with her arms crossed on the table. She slept peacefully with a large grin on her typically nervous face.

When Bull finally had the heart to move her and leaned her up against him as they made their way up to her quarters with Varric and Krem, she finally spoke.

“This was the most fun ever guys... Let’s do it again tomorrow.”

“You've got it, Boss. I wouldn't miss it for anything.” 


End file.
